1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing gear means and more particularly, to a spinning reel for fishing, which allows the spool to be selectively set between a vertical position for enabling the user to throw the fishing line conveniently with less effort, and a horizontal position for enabling the user to take up the fishing line smoothly and rapidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following lifting of living standards, people pay more attention to their needs of entertainment and recreational activities. During the weekend, people to go outdoors to participate different sports games or outdoor activities, such as hill walking, climbing, trekking, kayaking, rafting, water sports, snow sports, and etc. Nowadays, many people go fishing for adventure and outdoor entertainment. Fishing activities include pond fishing, river fishing and sea fishing. Further, fishing is a practice with various techniques and has been transformed by modern technological developments. In addition to providing food through harvesting fish, modern fishing is both a recreational and professional sport.
Further, sea fishing includes boat fishing, rock fishing and seashore fishing. When go fishing, a fishing tackle and related accessories should be prepared. Further, a fishing pole may be equipped with a spinning reel or trolling reel for winding a fishing line. FIG. 13 illustrates a spinning reel according to the prior art. According to this design, the spinning reel comprises a base A, which has a pole mount A1 at one side for fastening to a fishing pole, a rotary rack B pivoted to the base A, a spool B1 vertically coupled to the rotary rack B and kept in parallel to the fishing pole and having a fishing line D wound thereon, a bail B2 pivoted to the base B, and a handle C for rotating the spool B1. When wishing to throw the fishing line D into the water, lift the bail B2 to pull out the fishing line D. At this time, the fishing line D does not causes the spool B1 to rotate, and the user can throw the fishing line D with less resistance. When wishing to take up the fishing line D, operate the handle C to rotate the spool B1, causing the fishing line D to be guided by a guide roller B21 at the bail B2 through about 90-degrees and wound on the spool B1. This winding operation has low pull out force, and therefore the spool B1 cannot be rotated smoothly at a high speed to take up the fishing line D efficiently.
FIG. 14 shows a conventional trolling reel. According to this design, the trolling reel comprises a base A, a pole mount A1 extended from one side of the base A and fastened to a fishing pole, a spool B1 pivotally mounted in the base A and kept in a horizontal position perpendicular to the fishing pole, a horizontal guide rod B3 suspending in the base A, and a slide B4 coupled to and movable along the horizontal guide rod B3. The slide B4 has a guide ring B41 for the passing of a fishing line D. When throwing the fishing line D, the fishing line D is extending out of the spool B1 through the guide ring B41 of the slide B4, and the spool B1 is rotated with the let-off motion of the fishing line D, producing a resistance to the fishing line D. Therefore, the user cannot throw the fishing line D of this design of trolling reel for a long tidstance. When taking up the fishing line D, operate the handle C to rotate the spool B1, causing the spool B1 to take up the fishing line D directly.
Therefore, the aforesaid two prior art designs are still not satisfactory in function, and there is a demand for a spinning reel that allows the spool to be selectively set between a horizontal position and a vertical position so that the fishing line can be thrown into the water smoothly with less resistance or taken up with a high pull out force.